


Imperfect Attendance

by rilina



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest topic of conversation at Karakura High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Attendance

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through chapter 226.

“Attendance certainly is suffering these days,” says Ochi-sensei, as she marks Kurosaki absent yet again.

Head bent over his textbook, Ishida wishes that Ochi-sensei would spare them the commentary. Of course, Kurosaki’s desk isn’t the only one that’s unoccupied this morning; Chad and Inoue’s are also empty. People are beginning to talk.

Not that Ishida has been listening to gossip.

_Maybe Ichigo’s sick?_

Or worrying about apocalypses.

_I heard he joined a gang._

Or noticing who’s not at school.

Really.

_How many days has he missed now?_

“Twelve,” Ishida mutters under his breath, then returns his attention to his book.


End file.
